


Prohibition

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Racisme, crise de 1929, historical!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon est un journaliste envoyé aux Etats-Unis afin d'enquêter sur la crise de 1929.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohibition

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est inspiré d'un article de Joseph Kessel sur la crise de 1929, plus particulièrement sur le thème de la prohibition aux Etats-Unis. Il y a donc quelques éléments historiques et quelques détails mais ils sont présents uniquement pour planter le décor.

 

**New York, 1933.**

Les stéréotypes de grandeur, de luxe et d'abondance pour lesquelles New York était devenue célèbre laissaient aujourd'hui place à la misère et à la famine. Disparues les allées propres, les vitrines étincelantes, et les gens qui se bousculaient pour se rendre travail ; la ville n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Les vitrines vides des magasins, les mendiants et la breadline peuplaient désormais New York.

Le jeune homme contemplait l'environnement du haut de son balcon, décontenancé par le malheur qui l'entourait. Il connaissait bien New York, il avait eu l'occasion de faire des reportages sur cette ville, et aimait particulièrement l'ambiance qui y régnait. Cette démesure, ces gratte-ciel fièrement dressés, cette gigantesque fourmilière humaine, tout ceci le fascinait.

Cependant, être de retour après plusieurs années et se trouver face à cette misère, à ce paysage chaotique et pathétique lui déplaisait fortement, l'image et les souvenirs qu'il en gardait détonant fortement. Arrivé deux jours plus tôt, il avait été envoyé par le journal pour lequel il travaillait pour rendre compte de la crise et des événements qui se déroulaient sur place.

Il avait erré dans les quartiers de la ville et avait interrogé ses habitants dès qu'il eut posé le pied sur le sol américain et avait pris contact avec ces informateurs. A ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas encore qu'il couvrirait un événement marquant de l'histoire américaine et se trouverait au cœur du renouveau et de l'espoir d'un peuple désillusionné.

Mais plus encore, il ne se doutait pas qu'il ferait une rencontre qui changerait sa vie.

 

 

_8h30, le lendemain._  

Il sortit de son hôtel, muni d'un calepin et d'un stylo pour commencer ses recherches et entretiens. Un de ces informateurs lui avait fourni l'adresse d'un ancien banquier désormais ruiné, sans emploi et habitant une grande villa sur la cinquième avenue – celle-ci hypothéquée depuis la crise.

Cet homme, John Mertz, l'accueillit chaleureusement, habillé d'une épaisse veste en laine par-dessus son costume. Junmyeon se présenta et ne fit aucun commentaire sur le froid qui régnait dans la maison, gardant simplement son manteau.

Lors de l'entretien, il apprit que les enfants de ce dernier avaient été confiés à des personnes plus démunis afin de pouvoir bénéficier des repas gratuits et du chauffage car les villas et autres demeures des plus fortunés n'y avaient pas accès.

Il resta plus de 3h à discuter et à prendre des notes, puis rentra à son hôtel pour écrire son article. Vers 21h, il contacta le journal et dicta l'article qu'il venait d'écrire, celui-ci ne serait publié que dans l'édition du lendemain.

 

 

La seconde journée, Junmyeon se balada dans la ville, se dirigeant vers les quartiers populaires. Il fut marqué par le nombre de mendiants agglutinés sur les trottoirs, et encore plus encore par les femmes de tout âge très peu habillées se bousculant pour accoster les hommes. Il n'y avait aucun doute que celles-ci se prostituaient et n'avaient strictement rien à faire dans les rues. Leur regard était éteint et leur mine désespérée.

Le journaliste resserra son manteau sur lui et accéléra le pas, ne supportant plus la vue. Ce jour-là, il rentra plus tôt que prévu et s'enferma dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour écrire, et surtout oublier le malheur existant autour de lui.

  

 

Ce fut le troisième jour qu'il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Harlem. Il devait écrire un papier sur les speakeasies, ces établissements de vente et de consommation de boissons alcoolisées, ainsi que les bootleggers, les contrebandiers d'alcool.

Etant étranger et ne faisant pas partie des 'cols blancs', il n'avait pas accès à ces endroits et il lui fallait des contacts internes pour obtenir des informations – ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il fit le tour du quartier, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut un homme se faire voler à quelques mètres de lui, il bénit son instinct de lui avoir suggéré de s'habiller modestement pour se faire discret.

Lorsqu'il passa devant un énième speakeasy, il soupira. Comment allait-il faire pour entrer ? N'y avait-il aucune solution ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aborder n'importe qui dans la rue, surtout dans ce quartier, et encore moins lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber.

Un homme s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de la drogue, il refusa poliment et tenta de s'échapper discrètement. L'homme se moqua ouvertement de lui, et il se maudit d'être aussi expressif, il était incapable de cacher ses émotions. Son visage avait affiché une mine confuse voire effrayée sans aucun doute.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ruelles, il distingua la silhouette de quelqu'un adossé contre un des murs sales, immobile. Junmyeon baissa la tête, décidé à ignorer la personne mais celle-ci en décida autrement et lui attrapa le bras.

Surpris, il releva la tête brusquement, et tomba sur le visage d'un jeune homme tout comme lui asiatique, les yeux cernés de noir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Perdu ? Demanda-t-il en anglais.

Junmyeon remarqua qu'il n'avait quasiment pas d'accent, il devait être en Amérique depuis pas mal d'années.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Répondit le journaliste. Coréen ? Rajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme parut surpris et écarquilla les yeux, relâchant sa prise sur son bras.

\- Oui. Je suis originaire de Séoul. Dit-il en coréen.

Junmyeon, rassuré et ravi de rencontrer un compatriote coréen si loin de sa terre natale, lui sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Junmyeon, et je suis journaliste. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Sehun. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Sehun... ? Ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai besoin de rentrer dans un speakeasy, aurais-tu une idée ? Tenta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un instant, resserrant son manteau sur lui. Junmyeon en profita pour le détailler rapidement. Il était grand et fin, les yeux rimés de noir, habillé d'un jean noir moulant et d'une veste en cuir. Le journaliste n'arrivait pas à distinguer s'il portait quelque chose en dessous. Etait-ce un nouveau style adopté par les jeunes ? Pensa-t-il, songeur.

\- Seuls les blancs peuvent y entrer, ou les personnes importantes. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois, je peux te faire entrer sans problème. Mais...tu devras mentir sur ton identité, ils ne laisseront jamais entrer un journaliste. Confia-t-il à voix basse.

Junmyeon hocha la tête, tant qu'il pouvait entrer peu importait. C'était également ça son métier de toute façon, se faire discret et mentir sur son identité.

Sehun lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la rue principale et Junmyeon le suivit, se rapprochant le plus possible de lui sans envahir son espace vital non plus, se sentant désormais plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un qui connaissait le quartier.

Le plus jeune sourit en coin en le voyant faire mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il salua le marchand de drogue d'un signe de tête et continua sa route, ici il connaissait tout le monde. Le journaliste l'observa faire, intrigué, marchant dans ses pas.

Une fois arrivés près de l'établissement, Sehun s'arrêta et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Junmyeon, obligeant celui-ci à le prendre par la taille. Le journaliste se laissa faire, tout de même confus. Sehun les guida jusqu'à l'entrée et fit un clin d'œil au videur, et celui-ci leur ouvrit sans un mot.

L'intérieur était bruyant, le parquet noir grinçait sous leurs pas et de nombreuses tables étaient disposées en désordre un peu partout dans la pièce. Celle-ci était remplie d'hommes et de femmes, buvant, discutant et riant. Il n'y avait personne au bar, celui-ci réservé pour préparer les boissons. Un serveur vint à leur rencontre et les fit asseoir dans un coin sombre, à la demande de Sehun.

\- C'est ma table habituelle, c'est intime, personne ne nous remarque mais d'ici on peut tout voir. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Junmyeon ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Sehun s'appuyer contre lui et poser sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Est-ce nécessaire... ? Chuchota le journaliste, fixant son regard sur la main posée un petit peu trop haut sur sa cuisse à son goût.

\- Oui. Plutôt. Cela vous gêne ? Répondit-il, ses lèvres touchant sa joue.

\- C'est-à-dire que...légèrement. Avoua-t-il mal à l'aise. Et tu peux me tutoyer.

Sehun commanda une bouteille de vin et le serveur haussa un sourcil en sa direction, se tournant vers Junmyeon.

\- Il attend que tu lui confirmes. Expliqua-t-il en coréen, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le journaliste répéta la commande en anglais et le serveur acquiesça, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

\- Pourquoi voulait-il que je confirme ? Fit Junmyeon, curieux.

\- Parce qu'il me connaît, il sait que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer cette bouteille ce connard. Répondit-il en grinçant des dents.

Le journaliste fut surpris du langage et du ton employé mais ne fit aucun commentaire, après tout Sehun avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère.

Lorsque la bouteille fut posée sur la table, Sehun les servit et fit entrechoquer leurs verres avant de boire plus de la moitié du contenu du sien. Junmyeon se contenta de le siroter, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, il avait un papier à écrire en rentrant.

\- Quel âge as-tu au fait ? Demanda-t-il à Sehun.

Il était difficile de lui donner un âge, il semblait jeune mais son attitude et son style vestimentaire dénotaient avec cette apparence juvénile.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique.

Junmyeon soupira mais n'ajouta rien, après tout ça ne le regardait pas et il lui devait bien ça. La soirée passa lentement, Junmyeon posa quelques questions à Sehun concernant les clients, le fonctionnement de l'établissement, les prix, bref toutes les informations qu'il jugea nécessaire et le plus jeune lui répondit calmement.

Sehun semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit et Junmyeon en fut étonné. Comment pouvait-il y venir si souvent s'il n'avait pas les moyens ? Le videur, même le serveur le connaissaient et personne n'avait posé de questions quant à la présence de Junmyeon dans cet endroit d'ordinaire si difficile d'accès. Quelque chose lui avait échappé, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Le journaliste buvait modérément, souhaitant garder les idées claires, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant en ce qui concernait Sehun, celui-ci désormais à peine lucide, les joues rougies par l'alcool et les yeux vitreux. Il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Junmyeon et lui susurrait des mots incompréhensibles dans l'oreille.

Junmyeon attendit une heure de plus, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui avant de demander l'addition. Il paya puis se leva, aidant Sehun à en faire de même, celui-ci se laissant faire sans protester. Le journaliste le porta presque jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur. Lança le serveur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le concerné fut déconcerté par le sous-entendu, ne comprenant pas, et bégaya un « merci, au revoir ».

Voyant l'état dans lequel Sehun se trouvait, il décida de le ramener à l'hôtel avec lui. Le réceptionniste lui lança un regard étrange mais se contenta de le saluer et d'appeler l'ascenseur pour lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il aida Sehun à s'allonger sur le lit, celui-ci un peu plus lucide après avoir pris l'air. Junmyeon retira sa veste et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu peux passer la nuit ici et dessouler. Je dois écrire mon article de toute façon. Proposa-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il enleva sa cravate et laissa sa chemise à demi ouverte pour être plus à l'aise. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé et fixait le plafond.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche et prendre mes vêtements si tu veux. Dit-il gentiment, lui tapotant la jambe.

Le journaliste s'installa ensuite à son bureau, sortit du papier et un crayon puis se mit à écrire, s'enfermant dans sa bulle.

Des bruits de froissement le firent relever la tête et il aperçut Sehun se redresser pour retirer sa veste. Il portait un simple marcel blanc en coton dessous. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à l'enlever, Junmyeon détourna les yeux et se concentra sur son article.

Il entendit Sehun se lever et se diriger dans la salle de bain, puis l'eau couler. Le plus jeune ressortit quelques minutes après, en simple serviette, plus aucune trace de maquillage sur le visage. Il semblait bien trop jeune pour être la même personne se trouvant dans le quartier d'Harlem et ayant accompagné Junmyeon dans un speakeasy où l'alcool coulait à flot quelques heures auparavant.

Junmyeon le détailla, de plus en plus mal à l'aise et détourna la tête lorsque Sehun croisa son regard. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui à pas lent, le mouvement de ses hanches beaucoup trop exagéré pour être naturel et le journaliste eut envie de vomir, la réalisation le frappant.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Sehun avait dénoué sa serviette et se tenait complètement nu devant lui. Junmyeon se figea, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Le plus jeune se mit à genoux devant lui et lui fit écarter les jambes pour se glisser entre elles, levant les yeux pour le regarder. Il déboutonna sa chemise lentement, posant ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de Junmyeon.

Le journaliste ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Il stoppa les gestes de Sehun et agrippa son menton pour qu'il relève la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Ce pour quoi je suis là. Répondit-il, son ton hésitant le trahissant.

\- C'est...ce que tu fais habituellement ? Continua Junmyeon.

Sehun se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et hocha la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour ça. Expliqua le journaliste.

Le plus jeune parut étonné, comme si cela était impossible.

\- Pourquoi alors ? Fit-il, ne comprenant pas.

\- Pour que tu dormes. Tu as pas mal bu et tu n'avais pas l'air en état pour rentrer, j'ai pensé que tu pouvais passer la nuit ici. Répondit Junmyeon.

\- Oh. Souffla Sehun. Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question. Tu...es trop jeune pour faire ça. Tu devrais aller au lycée, faire des études. Tes parents-

\- Je suis tout seul ici. Le coupa le plus jeune.

Le silence se fit. Sehun se redressa lentement, ramassa sa serviette et tourna le dos à Junmyeon pour la remettre. Celui-ci se leva et chercha un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un T-shirt dans sa valise pour qu'il s'habille.

\- Je peux rester pour...dormir alors ? Tenta-t-il, confus.

\- Oui, je te l'ai proposé et puis je te dois bien ça, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Sourit Junmyeon.

Sehun ne répondit pas et se glissa sous les draps, son regard suivant le journaliste ranger ses affaires et se changer avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans le lit.

\- Bonne nuit. Chuchota le journaliste.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Sehun.

 

  

A la plus grande surprise de Junmyeon, le lendemain matin Sehun était encore dans le lit, dormant à poing fermé. Le journaliste sourit, il semblait apaisé, mais surtout tellement jeune. Sa poitrine se serra. Il comprenait désormais la raison pour laquelle les employés du speakeasy connaissaient Sehun, il comprenait la remarque qu'il avait eu en partant, le fait qu'on ne les ait pas dérangé également mais surtout l'attitude et la tenue de Sehun lorsqu'il l'avait abordé.

Pour un journaliste, il avait été tellement naïf et aveugle, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Peut-être avait-il été rassuré de trouver un compagnon, un coréen qui plus est, et avait baissé sa garde. Bien qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher - en effet techniquement il n'avait rien fait car il ne l'avait pas forcé et l'avait simplement laissé boire de l'alcool - il s'en voulait tout de même et avait l'impression d'avoir abusé de lui, d'avoir souillé son innocence.

Junmyeon se leva et commanda deux plateaux déjeunés. Il grignota et se remit à écrire, attendant que le plus jeune se réveille. Il était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec le journal lorsque Sehun se réveilla, s'étirant comme un chat dans le lit.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et il avait la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Junmyeon étouffa un rire et lui montra le plateau repas d'un signe de main. Sehun lui offrit un sourire et se leva pour manger, prenant garde à ne pas le déranger dans sa conversation.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Junmyeon raccrocha et se tourna vers lui, une expression pensive sur le visage.

\- Accepterais-tu d'être mon guide ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ton guide ? Fit Sehun, étonné.

\- Mmh, tu me guides dans New York, et en échange je te paye. Je peux aussi te loger, enfin si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à partager la chambre avec moi. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Rien d'autre ? Fit-il sceptique.

\- Non. Tu seras juste mon guide. Insista Junmyeon, catégorique.

Sehun réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre semblait-il puis acquiesça.

\- Je dois aller chercher mes affaires par contre. Dit-il.

\- D'accord, je t'attends ici. Prends tout ton temps. Sourit le journaliste.

Sehun s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de l'hôtel 30 minutes plus tard. Il revint environ 2h après, un simple sac à dos avec lui. Junmyeon voulut lui poser une question mais se ravisa, voyant la mine honteuse du plus jeune, celui-ci serrant son sac contre lui.

Le reste de la journée, ils restèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Junmyeon écrivait, et Sehun l'observait en lisant quelques livres et articles que le plus âgé avait amené avec lui. Ils sortirent explorer le centre de la ville à la tombée de la nuit, Sehun répondant à toutes ces interrogations.

 

  

Ils réitérèrent leurs habitudes les deux jours qui suivirent, sillonnant la ville tout en discutant et en apprenant à se connaître. Sehun restait tout de même réservé, parfois timide même, se cachant derrière Junmyeon en présence d'autres personnes. Le reporter trouvait son comportement paradoxal avec son activité nocturne, mais surtout il lui rappelait à quel point Sehun était jeune.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôtel, le plus jeune évitait de rester trop près de lui et préférait garder une certaine distance entre eux, même lorsqu'ils dormaient. Junmyeon se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec la première nuit lorsque Sehun lui avait fait des avances. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé mais il était évident que le plus jeune était mal à l'aise.

Junmyeon faisait souvent la conversation pour deux, lui parlant de son métier, de ses voyages, de la Corée. Il se surprit à lui confier des souvenirs d'enfance, des détails intimes de sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance aux gens et parlait peu mais Sehun lui inspirait confiance et était une oreille attentive.

Le reporter se sentait souvent seul lorsqu'il partait si loin, dans un pays étranger, loin de ses habitudes, de sa famille et de ses amis. Avoir Sehun à ses côtés le rassurait. Il s'était attaché à lui en un rien de temps, et c'était légèrement inquiétant quand on y pensait.

 

 

Un soir, tandis que Junmyeon lisait le journal tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, Sehun s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était habillé et maquillé de la même façon que le jour de leur rencontre.

Le reporter l'observa s'avancer timidement vers lui, se triturant les doigts.

\- Je dois...sortir. Annonça-t-il.

\- D'accord. Tu as les clés n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras rentrer ? Demanda Junmyeon.

\- Oui. Je vais essayer de ne pas rentrer trop tard et de ne pas te réveiller. Continua le plus jeune.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis loin d'être couché. Et puis tu sais que je dors profondément. Sourit-il pour le rassurer.

Sehun hocha la tête et resta planté devant lui, se mordant la lèvre. Junmyeon sentait qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas, tournant les talons et sortant sans faire de bruit.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, le sourire de Junmyeon se fana. Il aurait pu le retenir, après tout il le payait pour la semaine et subvenait à ses besoins, Sehun n'avait pas besoin de travailler. Mais il ne voulait pas embarrasser Sehun ni le harceler de questions, le plus jeune ne lui devait rien, il n'avait pas non plus à se justifier et pouvait vivre sa vie. Junmyeon devait rester en dehors de ça et respecter son intimité.

Finalement, il attendit le plus jeune une grande partie de la soirée et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lorsque minuit fut passé. Vers 3h du matin, il alla se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisé.

Sehun rentra vers 5h, Junmyeon se réveilla lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et fit semblant de dormir. Le plus jeune ferma doucement la porte et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps. Le reporter l'entendit soupirer et grogner légèrement lorsqu'il bougea, puis il s'endormit.

Le lendemain aucun des deux n'aborda le sujet. Sehun semblait plus fatigué cependant et Junmyeon écourta leur visite. Le plus jeune lui sourit, reconnaissant et le remercia en comprenant ses intentions.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, Junmyeon aperçut quelques marques sur le corps du plus jeune et le fixa longuement. Sehun le surprit et se hâta d'enfiler un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama, détournant le regard.

Junmyeon ne posa aucune question bien que des milliers lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il tourna et vira dans le lit, incapable de s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sehun se rapprocher de lui. Le reporter retint sa respiration et se figea, attendant. Sehun colla tout d'abord ses pieds froids contre les siens, puis rapprocha son corps contre le sien. A tel point que le plus âgé pouvait presque sentir la respiration du plus jeune sur son cou.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Sehun ne bougerait plus, il ferma les yeux et se détendit, s'endormant rapidement.

 

 

Junmyeon ouvrit les yeux lentement, la lumière du jour filtrant dans la chambre. Il tenta de se tourner mais son bras était immobilisé par un poids l'en empêchant. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il aperçut Sehun recroquevillé contre lui, sa tête prenant appui sur son bras. 

Le reporter cligna des yeux mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas réveiller le plus jeune. Il l'observa longuement, ses joues pales, ses lèvres rougies entrouvertes et ses longs cils. Sehun semblait encore plus jeune que son âge lorsqu'il était endormi ainsi, vulnérable et apaisé.

Junmyeon ne bougea pas et attendit qu'il se réveille, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque Sehun ouvrit enfin ses paupières, il papillonna des yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Le plus âgé continua de le détailler tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Sehun se lécha les lèvres et une jolie teinte rosée apparue sur ses joues, tandis que son regard était fuyant.

\- Mmh bonjour. Marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Bonjour. Chuchota Junmyeon.

Sehun se redressa et Junmyeon replia son bras, grimaçant un peu.

\- Désolé. S'excusa le plus jeune, embarrassé.

Junmyeon sourit simplement et s'assit sur le matelas, se frottant les yeux. Il se redressa et ouvrit les volets tandis que Sehun grognait en se cachant les yeux. Il se mit sur le ventre et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Le reporter remarqua alors qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements - Sehun avait dû s'en débarrasser dans la nuit, le drap recouvrant précairement le bas de son corps.

Junmyeon toussota et détourna le regard, se sentant honteux de l'avoir observé si longuement. Il était vraiment dans une position délicate et il regrettait de plus en plus cet arrangement. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et se changea.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Sehun n'avait pas bougé du lit, il s'était mis sur le dos et fixait le plafond, la mine pensive. Le reporter ne put s'empêcher de se figer devant les marques parcourant le haut de son corps. Le plus jeune surprit son regard et remonta le drap sur son corps, la tête baissée.

\- Ne va-t-on pas en parler ? Tenta Junmyeon.

Stoïque, il jaugea la réaction de Sehun. Il était fatigué de prétendre et de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne voyait rien et comme s'il ne savait pas. Il avait l'impression de participer à cette mascarade et de ne rien faire pour protéger le plus jeune. Certes, il n'était pas responsable du gamin mais tout de même, il était aux premières loges et restait passif. Il détestait ça.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Répondit Sehun.

\- Je veux parler de ton rendez-vous d'avant-hier soir. Soupira le reporter.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Souffla le plus jeune, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vis sous mon toit, donc si ça me regarde vois-tu. S'agaça Junmyeon.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu me payes pour être ton guide point. Rétorqua Sehun, le regard noir.

Junmyeon se massa la nuque, soupirant bruyamment.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que...je n'aime pas ça ok ? Je me sens coupable de savoir ce que tu fais et ne de pas t'en empêcher. Expliqua le plus âgé.

\- C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, on se connaît à peine, et puis tu m'as offert un travail n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Pourquoi te sentir coupable...c'est idiot. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Sehun...tu es si jeune. Et ce n'est pas juste que tu aies à faire ça pour survivre. Ce n'est pas correcte de la part de tes clients également de profiter de ta situation...Raisonna Junmyeon.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, et puis qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à offrir. Confia-t-il. Et en ce qui concerne mon client, c'est un de mes réguliers, je ne dois pas le perdre tu comprends ? Je dois prendre des précautions, quand tu seras parti je devrai retourner dans la rue.

Le reporter resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai qu'une fois Junmyeon repartit, Sehun retournerait dans la rue, après tout c'était là qu'il l'avait trouvé. Rien que de penser à ça le fit grimacer. Pouvait-il réellement repartir ainsi et abandonner Sehun derrière lui ? Il ne pensait pas en être capable.

\- Viens avec moi. Proposa-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Sehun, confus.

\- Rentre avec moi, en Corée. Tu pourras rester avec moi autant que tu le voudras. Dit-il, presque suppliant.

Sehun le dévisagea puis afficha un air blessé.

\- Pour quoi ? Pour que tu m'entretiennes ? Et lorsque tu en auras marre je ferai quoi ? je retournerai dans la rue ? Non merci. Je préfère autant rester ici. Répondit-il amèrement.

\- Non. Je t'aiderai à trouver un boulot et tu reprendras ton indépendance dès que tu le pourras. Reprit le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune le fixa sans ciller, puis se redressa pas gêné le moins du monde de se retrouver nu devant le reporter – de toute façon ce n'était pas la première fois. Junmyeon se força à fixer son visage, gêné tandis que Sehun se plantait devant lui, le surplombant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en retour ? Ne me dis pas 'rien' je ne te croirai pas. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Fit-il, hautain. Je pense que tu n'attends que ça, coucher avec moi, mais que ça va à l'encontre de tes principes et de tes valeurs. Ce sont les seules choses qui t'en empêchent. Alors tu te dis que si tu m'aides, si tu fais tout pour moi je te tomberai dans les bras, naturellement. Si c'est moi qui viens vers toi alors ça change tout n'est-ce pas ? Pauvre petit Sehun en détresse qui n'a personne, heureusement que grand et fort Junmyeon est là pour le sauver. Tu as le beau rôle au final, tu pourras même le raconter à tous tes amis, ou l'écrire dans un de tes articles, quelle belle histoire hein.

Junmyeon ne répondit pas, choqué par les paroles du plus jeune. Etait-ce vrai ? Pensait-il ainsi ? Il était clair qu'il voulait Sehun, mais pourquoi ? Voulait-il son corps ? Une nuit avec lui suffirait-il ? Voulait-il plus ? S'était-il attaché au jeune homme ? Ou s'était-il convaincu de ça pour masquer ses intentions les plus inavouables ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Ce que disait Sehun tenait la route, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Si le plus jeune pensait ainsi c'est qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose dans son attitude, dans ses regards.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il honnêtement. Tu as peut-être raison, ou non. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser lorsque cela te concerne en fait. Je n'ai pas l'impression de profiter de toi ni de vouloir te garder rien que pour moi. C'est vrai que tu es très attirant et que je ne dirai pas non pour passer une nuit avec toi, mais ce n'est pas tout ce que je veux. Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais payé dès le premier soir et nos chemins se seraient séparés à ce moment-là non ?

Sehun recula légèrement et baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre. Junmyeon fit un pas en avant puis deux, le forçant à reculer jusqu'au lit et à s'y laisser tomber. Le reporter se baissa pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, prenant garde à ce que leurs corps ne se touchent pas.

\- C'est ce que tu voudrais Sehun ? Que je te paye pour coucher avec moi ? Souffla-t-il.

Junmyeon approcha son visage de celui de Sehun, leurs nez se touchant. De sa main droite, il caressa sa joue, glissant son pouce sur ses lèvres charnues, son regard les fixant.

\- Ou que je te force peut-être ? Continua-t-il, agrippant sa mâchoire.

Sehun laissa échapper une plainte lorsque Junmyeon resserra sa prise sur son visage, l'immobilisant. Le reporter sentait l'agitation de Sehun qui serrait le drap à s'en blanchir les phalanges ainsi que son cœur battre la chamade. Il fixa ses yeux paniqués quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa prise et de se redresser.

\- Je pense que tu devrais partir. Dit-il simplement.

Sehun ne bougea pas et l'observa prendre sa veste pour sortir de la chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua, le plus jeune comprit que sa décision était définitive. Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir accusé à tort Junmyeon et de l'avoir blessé ainsi tandis que le reporter n'avait fait que le prendre soin de lui mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, ça n'aurait pas pu se finir bien de toute façon. Leurs vies étaient bien trop différentes.

 

 

Lorsque Junmyeon rentra, il fut tout de même attristé de voir que les affaires du plus jeune avaient disparues. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne l'écoute pas, peut-être auraient-ils pu s'expliquer, ou peut-être pas. Le reporter commanda une bouteille de whisky et resta dans le noir toute la fin de journée.

 

 

A quelques rues de l'hôtel, Sehun se tenait contre un mur et accostait hommes et femmes pour passer la nuit avec eux, affichant son sourire séducteur. L'un d'eux l'amena au speakeasy dans lequel il avait été avec Junmyeon et il se força à ne pas se sentir mal.

L'un des serveurs l'aborda tandis qu'il sortait des toilettes, un sourire mauvais et moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'il ne te garderait pas longtemps. Railla-t-il. Il était trop bien pour toi.

Sehun ne répondit pas et continua son chemin, ignorant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il resta silencieux et calme avec son client, celui-ci ne se gênant pas pour le toucher sans aucune honte. Son client l'entraina ensuite dans un hôtel et Sehun se retrouva dans celui du reporter – comme par hasard. La vie était bien cruelle quand elle le voulait, pensa-t-il amèrement.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, il traina dans les couloirs et se stoppa devant la chambre de Junmyeon. Il hésita longuement avant de poser sa tête contre la porte.

\- Excusez-moi. L'appela un employé.

Sehun se tourna vers lui curieusement.

\- Si vous cherchez l'occupant de cette chambre, il est parti. Annonça-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Fit Sehun, paniqué.

\- Il est parti à la première heure ce matin. Il avait l'air pressé. C'est étrange parce qu'il avait réservé pour plusieurs jours encore. Expliqua-t-il.

Le plus jeune le remercia et sortit en vitesse de l'établissement, sonné. Junmyeon était parti ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Sehun ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, était-ce à cause de lui ? Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était la cause du départ précipité du plus âgé.

Et il n'avait même pas pu le remercier ni lui dire au revoir.

Cette nuit-là, Sehun se paya une chambre dans un motel miteux et s'enroula dans les couvertures, repensant à ses moments passés avec Junmyeon.

  

 

**Cinq ans plus tard, Corée du Sud.**

Un des assistants de Junmyeon débarqua dans son bureau, à bout de souffle et le teint pâle.

\- Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite en bas. S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Junmyeon haussa un sourcil puis se leva pour le suivre, curieux. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il se figea. Rêvait-il ? Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais l'image qui se trouvait devant lui ne disparaissait pas.

Habillé d'un simple pantalon en toile et d'une chemise blanche, Sehun se tenait devant lui, son regard ne le lâchant pas. Le plus jeune s'avança vers lui et sourit.

\- Junmyeon...Souffla-t-il.

Ils furent coupés par l'assistant du reporter qui détaillait Sehun sous tous ces angles.

\- Comment est-ce possible patron ! C'est le personnage de votre dernière nouvelle ! Il est vivant ! S'écria-t-il, à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique.

Sehun haussa un sourcil en sa direction puis reporta son attention sur le reporter.

\- Je savais bien que tu écrirais quelque chose sur moi. Le taquina-t-il.

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Répondit le plus âgé dans un sourire.

Junmyeon lui fit alors signe de le suivre vers la sortie. Sehun attrapa son sac et s'exécuta rapidement tout sourire, ne pouvant contenir son émotion. Le reporter lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et Sehun se laissa faire, tout de même impressionné.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le plus âgé, celui-ci attrapa le sac de Sehun et le posa dans sa chambre puis se posta devant le plus jeune.

\- Tu prévois de rester combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi. Répondit-il timidement.

\- Longtemps alors. Renchérit Junmyeon dans un souffle.

Sehun fut le premier à se pencher vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres, serrant Junmyeon contre lui. Cette fois-ci il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Qui sait, le reporter serait encore capable de le fuir s'il le faisait.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à se déshabiller, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser et de se toucher. Junmyeon ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler, toucher et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il en avait tellement rêvé, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à Sehun depuis son départ. Une fois complètement nus et enfin liés, Junmyeon stoppa ses mouvements pour admirer la vue du corps de Sehun en sueur et prenant du plaisir sous lui.

\- Finalement. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres humides.

Sehun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà capturé sa bouche en un baiser langoureux. Les bruits que laissait échapper Sehun étaient merveilleux et il ne s'en lasserait jamais. A chaque coup de bassin, le plus jeune gémissait son prénom, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Junmyeon agrippa ses cuisses, admirant la pâleur de sa peau.

Sehun n'avait pas vraiment changé en cinq ans, il était devenu plus grand et ses traits étaient devenus plus masculins mais il resterait toujours le jeune homme que Junmyeon avait rencontré dans les ruelles de New York.

 


End file.
